Embodiments of the invention relate to a graphical user interface to be displayed on a display apparatus, the graphical user interface having an addressable window that is assigned to a selectable object, where the window has a list with a plurality of buttons, where there is assigned to each button an action of a particular type in relation to the object assigned to the window, where there is assigned to one button a formation action which can be performed with elements from a plurality of element types, where the performance of the formation action requires the selection of the number of elements to be used for the formation action from a maximum number of elements for at least one element type.
In a graphical user interface of the type mentioned above, there are types of actions that are executed repeatedly by the user. Such a formation action is performed with elements from a plurality of element types, wherein the performance of the formation action requires the selection by the user of a formation, that is to say the number of elements to be used for the formation action from a maximum number of elements for at least one element type. This selection is generally associated with a large number of individual operating steps. In many cases, the user does not wish to change the number of elements to be used for the formation action and the particular element types when performance of the formation action is repeated. Nevertheless, the complete selection of the number of elements to be used for the formation action from a maximum number of elements for at least one element type is necessary in the prior art each time the formation action is performed. This is time consuming and inconvenient for the user.